1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to birdhouses, and more particularly to a birdhouse for use with a landscape or garden design.
2. Related Art
Birdhouses have been incorporated in various ornamental structures for use in landscape and garden designs. Birdhouses are a common an popular accessory for attracting colorful wild birds t a garden or yard. When appropriate nesting facilities re provided, birds will readily nest and provide pleasure to people observing the birds and their behavior.
Many species of birds prefer to nest high above the ground where predators cannot easily raid the nest for eggs. Therefore, in order to attract birds, traditional birdhouses, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 66,182, are mounted a op a structural support, such as a pole, at a sufficient height at which birds will feel secure enough t nest in the birdhouse. While this is an adequate solution to the problem of mounting the birdhouse at a height where birds will readily nest, it lacks architectural qualities to be incorporated with landscape and garden designs.
A birdhouse that has been incorporated with landscape designs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,768. Here, a birdhouse is incorporated in a design resembling the Washington Monument. It is believed that more traditional landscape and garden structures may be desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a free-standing landscape structure incorporating one or more birdhouses.
Another object of the invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing means for supporting one or more birdhouses.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a structure wherein one or more birdhouses are integrally arranged.
These and other objects will become apparent from a consideration of the following drawings and detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention.